


Shared Snacks and Lazy Kisses

by luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kuroko who showed Murasakibara that lazy kisses and sweet smiles were even more addicting than his beloved snacks—though he wouldn’t mind having them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Snacks and Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaLama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/gifts), [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/gifts).



It was Kuroko who showed Murasakibara that lazy kisses and sweet smiles were even more addicting than his beloved snacks—though he wouldn’t mind having them all.

And with Kuroko on top of him—as he was now—both of them sprawled on the couch, he could fully appreciate that his boyfriend didn’t mind either.

Without moving too much so as not to disturb the boy resting comfortably on his chest, Mukkun unwrapped another candy from the haphazard pile on Tetsu’s back.

“Kuro-chin, aaahhh~~” he prodded, the candy pushed against the small boy’s lips.

He obediently opened his mouth and hummed in thought.

“Lemon?” His brow was slightly furrowed from both thought and distaste—he preferred sweet to sour.

“I dunno. I didn’t look. My turn~~”

Murasakibara lifted his head to meet Kuroko's parted lips, darting his tongue in to take the candy.

Kuroko watched Murasakibara's lips until the boy murmured an agreement, "Mmmm. Kuro-chin is good at this," then returned his head to its previous prone position beneath the larger boy's chin.

After finishing the lemon candy, Mukkun moved to unwrap another but paused at a noise from Kuroko?

"Hm?" he asked, tilting his head so he could better hear his boyfriend.

"You're going to upset your stomach."

"Ehh?? But there's still more candy~~"

Kuroko raised his head to look him in the eye. "We can save it for tomorrow. I'm not going to make dinner for you if you're too full of candy to eat it."

Mukkun pouted, "Can I have a bag of chips?"

Tetsu smiled faintly, amused, before leaning forward for a light kiss. "We can share one."

"Kuro-chin can have his own bag."

"I know you aren't saying that to be polite, Murasakibara-kun. One bag for the both of us."

The pout grew. "One for me, one for Kuro-chin."

Kuroko frowned. "Murasakibara-kun," he admonished.

They sat staring for a bit before Kuroko leaned in for another kiss, pulling back just as he felt Murasakibara shift—probably to pull Kuroko closer and deepen the kiss.

"How many bags?" he asked pointedly.

Now it was Murasakibara's turn to frown.  _Kuro-chin fights dirty._ He opened his mouth to say just that but was interrupted by another kiss.

Kuroko's brow rose as he pulled back once more. "How many?"

It was still such an unfair tactic but Kuro-chin’s kisses were _so_ good…

"...Kuro-chin and I can share one."

The shadow grinned—a sweet, childish kind of smile that reminded Mukkun that Tetsu was so much more precious than a bag of chips.

"I'll go start dinner then." He made to move off the couch, the candies spilling off his back onto the floor, but a hand grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

"Later. I'm comfy~~~" Murasakibara whined, cocooning his boyfriend in his arms. Kuroko briefly contemplated getting up but decided a late dinner was more appropriate after the number of snacks they'd had all day (2 bags of candy minus whatever was left on Kuroko's back as well as 3 boxes of Pocky and 2 bags of chips). He settled more comfortably on Mukkun's chest, resting his head on his arms so he could look down at his boyfriend's face.

They stayed like that until night, the promised bag of chips forgotten, staring at each other through half-lidded eyes, enjoying lazy kisses and warm snuggles.


End file.
